


Art Masterpost ~ spn-J2-BigBang ~ Marconi plays the Mambo ~ tcs1121

by 2BlueShoes (2blueshoes)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blueshoes/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art Masterpost ~ spn-J2-BigBang ~ Marconi plays the Mambo ~ tcs1121

I had the great pleasure to make art for this awesome story by tcs1121 , Its a wonderful read ! the thought of Jensen practising his smiles got to me , and all the geeky weather talk making Jared all hot and bothered **giggles** 


End file.
